


RQ-2019: Welcome

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: Requests [18]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Requested by maplelattequeen
Relationships: Error/Lust
Series: Requests [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752688
Kudos: 49





	RQ-2019: Welcome

The ERROR rattling and glitching badly. 

To say his family was a little strange was... an understatement- since while they call each other 'brother' they actually were one and the same SOUL. 

Geno, or Genocide, was the oldest and the original After Tale Sans. 

A piece broke off during his finally Boss Battle and trapped him in the SAVE SCREEN- it was both SOUL container and SOUL essence.

The second After Tale Sans became the second Genocide when the Frisk who had been trapped in the SAVE SCREEN with the bloody glitch, when back on their word and did a True RESET. 

Making everyone forget and After Sans v.2 unknowingly repeated history.

Geno v.2 had it a little harder, completely breaking down after remembering the betrayal, after all that he went through to save Geno and their brother. 

Geno v.2 was only SOUL essence, there was a little piece in the centre missing that was the same shape as Geno's SOUL piece. Only the glitches held it together, acting as a SOUL container. 

However, with Geno v.2 having all of the SOUL essences, After Sans v.3 was left with just a SOUL container. 

With every RESET after that After Sans v.3 would not move and he was declared as 'Fallen'. 

SOUL containers could never be repaired once broken- yet the good thing about SOUL containers was that SOUL essence was able to grow back in them... the bad thing, the essence was thought to carry the memories of monsters. 

Geno went a little insane in his own way through all these events. 

Geno started calling Geno v.2 'brother' and began treating like his Papyrus. 

Rack with guilt Geno v.2 allowed this to happen. 

And as time went on the two bloody glitches watch their third 'brother' start to move around without any emotion since he only at a speck of SOUL essence growing. 

However, the events unfold when After v.3 found After v.2's notes in the basement, a place that was outside of RESETs- but not True RESETs. And merely went along with the story. 

Thus a third Geno came into existence, one that was quickly dying even with the DT running through him. It turned out that Geno v.3 only had the very tip of the SOUL Container with no essence- Geno v.2 took active and joined up with him by holding hands and sending his mana to him.

Geno did not agree to this but for Geno v.2's sake, he allowed it. 

After v.4 was in a similar state as After v.3 had been. Yet, he had leftover DT inside him so his SOUL essence grew much faster than before. And the story continues. 

Many RESETs passed and Geno v.3 was at last, able to move around on his own. The three sat together watching the world outside the SAVE SCREEN pass... then Frisk tries to enter the SAVE SCREEN and this time Geno blocks the way. 

Frisk became a Lost SOUL because of this, wandering through the in-between aimlessly. 

No one cared. 

Geno treated Geno v.2 like a precious gem, his beloved brother. 

Geno v.3 while emotionless, held Geno v.3 in high favour and viewed him as a father. 

Geno v.2 saw them both as himself, realizing that this was what he could have been. He was still very tortured with trusting in Frisk but overcame this with their help. 

He loved his other selves dearly and called them jokingly, his 'Soul Brothers', and often called them the 'Three Glitches' or 'Glitch Brothers'. 

When they notice After v.4 starting to make the same mistakes as them, Geno decides to take action. 

A chain of events lead to Geno v.3 going missing. And Geno v.2 had a fight with Geno, claiming that he should go back to the first plan, where they destroyed the world completely. 

By this time Geno no longer wanted this. 

Enraged Geno v.2 left the SAVE SCREEN to search for Geno v.3... and never came back. 

Geno v.2 became the ERROR, the Destroyer of Worlds, Puppet Master and Mega-Glitch.

It would be many many years before Error's memories that were erased from his mind returned. Even then he no longer cared about anyone but himself.

Error made a shocking discovery one day... Fresh was or had been, Geno v.3- how he became a one-eyed purple people eater, he did not know. 

At that time the ERROR hated Fresh_VIRUS and Fresh_VIRUS was completely indifferent towards the ERROR.

Fresh only came around to annoy Error but he did this to everyone. 

Error decided to keep this to himself, he never wanted to let his 'little brother' realize what had happened to his kind and loving 'older brother'. 

It was when Fresh_VIRUS almost got delete that the ERROR went on a rampage- a group called I.R.O.N that went around deleting viruses in the Multiverse somehow managed to capture Fresh. 

I.R.O.N was no long...

And Fresh had started hanging out with him more after that. ...thankfully he still not realized he was Geno v.2 until Error made a mistake in opening a window while Fresh was hiding behind his beanbag, wanting to play tag. 

Error did not remember his words but he had been speaking to the window with Geno on the other side while he practiced for the time when he would go and apologize to his 'older brother'. 

Fresh appeared from behind and he closes the window quickly, the VIRUS acted as normal so Error had not realized that he had heard everything and remembered him at that moment. 

Fresh went to Geno first and started bothering him in the current realm he was living in. In a place called 'Dead Manor', in an area named 'Demise Region' and a realm termed as 'The Valley of Death' in a universe called 'Reaper Tale'.

Geno had somehow become mates with DEATH himself, also knowns as Reaper Sans and even had a skully with him named Goth. 

Fresh was not welcome in Reaper Tale.

And told Reaper and Geno that he would tell his 'big brother' on them if they did not let him play there. 

While either wanted to learn who 'big brother' was, they still refused him entrance. 

Reaper contacted the Star Council and got Dream and his team involved. Soon there were many creatures guarding Reaper Tale against the VIRUS. 

Geno who liked his privately was not happy about the creature camping in his back garden and wanted them all out. 

Thankfully Geno had asked Reaper not to tell the Council it had been Fresh that was the VIRUS because he knew that they would come around, all DEATH told them, that his universe might be under attack by a deadly VIRUS not realizing just how important he was- only Ink, Dream and Blue knew it was Fresh and was curious about the 'big brother'.

Of course, Fresh really did come 'crying' to his big brother, who was actually mad as hell for Dream and Ink from keeping Fresh from going anywhere he wanted. 

Fresh had become a stable part of the Multiverse by now, VIRUS or not. 

Fresh_VIRUS marched into Reaper Tale as if he owned the place and went in front of Reaper, the Sans Sanses, the Dream Team and the Star Warriors as well as a small army. 

Geno himself came strolling out of the manor before anyone could stop him and demands the reason- Reaper had tried to hold him back and many creatures had been surprised and disgusted out by his appearance. 

Fresh declares he wanted to come there to play with his 'big brother', meaning _Geno_ this time. 

They took it the wrong way and readied for battle. 

Geno refused to back down even when Ink came over and told him to go back inside. 

Fresh had not liked that and snaps at him, his VIRUS going airborne around him, causing many to back away. 

Fresh was attacked by some Star Warriors from behind and managed to get out the way in time but their attack almost hit Geno. Which made Fresh even declare he was now getting his 'big brother', meaning _Error_. 

The VIRUS had looked to the sky where he knew Error was watching through his window and calls to him. 

Error who had seen the attack on Fresh and the near-miss with Geno, was enraged at the warriors already. 

The ERROR opens a wide white glitching portal high above the manor, casting almost a white glow from the Anti-Void; all the creature stared in terror when it clicked what this place was, there were blue strings with captured SOULs on display as well. 

The portal grew widen and slowly lowered until it was hovering above the manor's rooftop.

Then strings had shot down, capturing a large number of creatures and tossing them into a random universe until there was only the Sans Stars, Dream Team, Star Warriors and Reaper with Geno. 

The ERROR revealed himself behind Fresh_VIRUS who had been grinning boldly at his older brother flexing his muscles for him. 

Then all hell broke loose and Error fought hard and fast against the Star Warriors, they were more in number than the Dream Team and the Star Sanses. 

Dream Team had only five skilled members and was something like Knights. The Star Sanses was just three, Dream, Ink and Blue. 

Soon Error threw the broken bodies of the nineteen Star Warriors in front of Dream. 

Ink stepped forward, planning to deal with Error himself- however, he leapt forward before the Artist could do anything and grabbing him with strings, tossed him up into the vast white. 

Shocked, Dream and Blue hurried after the Artist. 

Leaving only the Dream Team. 

Error stood before them, declaring himself the winner and telling them to get out of his universe. Error and Ink had a system by now that if one of them wins the universe was theirs' to do whatever they wanted with it. 

The Dream Team chose to fight but Geno came forward and stopped them, telling them to leave and that could not go back on the promise that one of their leaders made with the ERROR. 

Error remembers with joy at the angry look on Geno's features when one came up in his face... which actually turned to rage when the Team member told him that the glitch did not belong to Reaper Tale. 

Geno had been living there for a long time and it was as much as his universe as the Anti-Void was Error's. 

Error felt the hurt and realized it was coming from Geno. The ERROR could feel the bloody glitch's emotions. 

Reaper backed up Geno and they had no choice but to leave, leaving Reaper Tale in the hands of the ERROR and Fresh_VIRUS. 

Geno walked right up to the mad pair and demands what they wanted without fear of who they were. 

Fresh just grins and told him he was there to play. And declared the ERROR his older brother. This shocked the pair, Geno got over it first and kept his cool but Error could feel the rushing emotions beneath the surface and he had no doubt that Fresh was feeling the same. 

With the Fresh became a visitor of Reaper Tale and the Anti-Void. Sometimes dragging either Error into Reaper Tale or Geno into the Anti-Void... Error never allowed Geno to stay for too long. 

It was when they were all watching a movie in Geno's home when the glitch realizes who the ERROR and Fresh_VIRUS truly were. 

Which was had different emotions while watching the movie and the more time they spent together the more their SOULs pulse in union with each other. 

They were all aware that what they were feeling were not their own emotions.

Geno clearly did not know how to bring up the topic with his long lost Soul Brothers, so left it be. 

Until Dream came around challenge Error to a battle and the winner gets Reaper Tale... 

Geno told Reaper not to agree with these terms and that he would rather stay under Error's kingdom- which was what these were becoming classed as when a universe went under a certain OP monster. 

So Reaper told Dream to back off and all was well, which he did. 

Geno then started acting like a brother to the pair. Completely mothering them and either minded. 

Error overheard Geno explaining to Reaper that those two were his other selves that went missing... after that, the deadly skeleton behaved like an annoying older brother to them too. 

They became a strange close-knit family.

Error, Fresh, Geno, Reaper and Goth- along with Reaper's brother, Grim. 

Then others came along. 

Doc. A Sci Sans. 

This was not the main Sci Sans that everyone knew, who's universe had become like a hub world- it did not matter which kingdom one become to, all were welcome there. 

Doc came along through a strange friendship with Reaper. They met at a coffee cafe in Multi-City, which was an official hub world and hit it off. 

After a long time, Reaper asked Doc to come to dinner and meet his mate... Geno was happy and asked if he could bring his brothers... 

Reaper could never say no to Geno. So the whole family came. 

Doc got on surprisingly well with the insane glitches and asked if his universes could come under Error's kingdom. Error shrugs saying he did not care. 

Fresh and Doc got on well with other each right away but it took Geno and Error a little longer. Before long Geno acted towards Doc as he did towards Grim, a brother-in-law. And Reaper was happy his best friend was welcome. After a while Doc would bring his brother along, a Papyrus called 'Guard'. 

Once Geno had allowed them into their fold Error did not mind them being there.

Error had his own friends two... there was Bluerror who lived with Core Frisk and his brother, Honey. 

And Fell Sans called Red... who he had love/hate relationship with- with Fell with Papyrus of Under Fell, which was a little confusing at first since the main Under Fell Sans was called Fell while his brother was Edge. 

Error thought long and hard over this and brought these ones too, surprising everyone. 

And it is really hard to please everyone, everyone seemed to have their own way to deal with newcomers... it was Fresh's 'friends' that normally got turned away but Error and Geno felt like he was testing them. 

Bluerror, Honey, Red, Fell, fit in well when everyone got used to them coming around to the 'hang out place', which was just Geno and Reaper' home. 

Geno decided to bring along the After Tale Sans v.4 and show with everything... he started to become a regular as well. After was like a classic Sans who he was rather easy to get used too. Along with After Tale' Papyrus who called 'Bro' by all the Glitch Brothers, Geno, Error, Fresh and After... that he was renamed 'Bro'. 

Geno was also close to a Swap Sans... who he just called 'Swap', the main Swap Sans was also dubbed Swap. So he declared himself as Bluebird and his brother Parrot!

...

Error was highly amused by this.

Red and Doc hit it off very well... and became mates. They now had two shins called 'Chemical' and 'Reaction'. Goth was happy to have some playmates. 

Doc now acted like an old grandfather towards everyone and Red behaved like a strange Uncle. 

Then Fresh brings someone else. Geno and Error had noticed the vast difference of how he tested this one than all his other 'friends'. His name was Deccan. 

The two older brothers saw how much it might to Fresh that Deccan was welcome by them- more so with Error since Fresh saw him as his mother/father/brother. 

Geno treated Deccan like a brother-in-law, Reaper followed Geno' lead. And Grim followed his brother's lead. Doc notices Reaper' different behaviour towards this one and acted like an old friend, Guard saw this so did the same. Red did not notice until Doc dragged him off to one side and told him to be nice, so he did. Edge saw his brother being kind to this new monster so kept his distance. 

Error did not know how to act towards someone Fresh actually liked, so would vanish as soon as Deccan came near. 

Bluerror questioned him and he explained right out that Fresh was serious about this friend. 

So Bluerror welcome Deccan with open arms. Birdbird who was very close with Blurror by this point did the same. Of course, their brothers, Honey and Parrot behaved nicely towards anyone their brothers liked but kept their distance just in case they had to kill him later. 

After who did not know Fresh as well as he did Geno and Error, since he was the only one who refused to speak with. Geno he got on well with and after the bloody glitch told him to treat Error like a brother, they started forming a slow bond. 

However, After saw Geno sudden change towards one of Fresh's friends and said some kind caring words at him... each Deccan seemed to like. The thumbs up from Fresh behind Deccan's back were the first interaction he had ever gotten from Fresh and Error had felt his happiness even from the other side of the manor. 

Bro was kind to everyone, much like Bluerror and Birdbird, welcomed him. 

Error still had no idea how to act towards him one... and it had been three weeks after he first started showing up that they ran into each other. 

Deccan followed him, determined to chat with him and Error powerwalked away... he had been trying to run but forcing himself to walk and it came out wrong. 

Deccan then raced after him. 

Causing the Error to jog... Deccan was actually a weak runner and the mega-confused was confused if he should be caught or not. 

At last, Deccan cornered the terror that was the ERROR... who was glitching like mad. 

Deccan right out if he was disliked by him... Error had to pause and think, he did not dislike him; he had seen how much him being there made Fresh happy and so, it really was not about Error... 

Error told him he only likes him because Fresh likes him. 

And that was it. 

Deccan asked if they could hang out or chat in front of Fresh, just so he knows that he was not hated by Error. 

...Error agreed... but it had taken another two weeks for him to do this. 

It was only when he entered a room, seeing Deccan sitting and chatting happily with his friend, then on seeing Error looking very sad and halting their chat, looking away as if he was a child getting caught doing something he was not meant to do. 

It was then Error realized the truth of Geno's words when he told him that Fresh held him highly and view him like a mother.

So Error went right over to them and carefully sat on the other side of Deccan other than Fresh and started knitting with his glasses on. Whenever Error had his glasses on, it was normally a sign of peace and knitting was a sign of comfort in their company. 

Deccan did not know this but Fresh did and began chatting once more to the confused Deccan. 

After that, all was well and they continued on. It was kind of rare for any to bring newcomers in now adays... 

So now that Error was bringing a new monster in it was kind of hard, more so since he was introducing them as his mate. 

With how overprotective his strange family overall was towards each member, he knew that something was going to happen or nothing at all.

Error chose a day when everyone was there, it was a large party that happened once every hundred years. Because while they all went in and out of Reaper Tale, not everyone else there on the same day. 

Error takes a deep breath and opens the portal, he walks through and looks around at the garden filled with his family. 

Geno spots him first and went right over to him, wanting to show off his skeleton key no doubt. Reaper actually fell at the same time as Geno, who both were currently female and both were brewing. 

"*hello brother." Error greets with a forced smile and a loud rattle which right away sent alarm bell ringing to Geno, the Destroyer had cut off his emotions for the glitch too, a second worry.

"*error. what's wrong?" Geno questions frowning deeply, coming forward and the ERROR took a step back. 

"*Uncle Error!" Goth cries out happily and goes in for a hug... Error steps back from him as well, causing the lesser skeleton that still looked like a skully to frown, making him look like a mini Geno. 

Error glitches badly. 

Reaper floats over to greet her brother-in-law but Error steps back from his sister-in-law too, making her raise a browbone and look to her mate in question. Geno just stood there studying Error's reactions. 

"*hiya bro!" Fresh says joining the deadly glitch family, he frowns when he notices Geno's stare and then looks to the glitching ERROR, "what's wrong?"

"*yes. tell us error." Geno growls out darkly, taking a step forward and patting her son upon the skull, "what's wrong?"

Deccan came over and stood next to Fresh and watches the stare-off between brothers. 

Noticing his friend had arrived Bluerror bounces over, followed by Bluebird, with Honey and Parrot slowly walking behind them. 

Error jumps back when Bluerror comes in for a hug, making him look at him with a pout, it was not the first time the mega-glitch refused a hug from him, they could touch since they were both glitches. 

Stepping back Bluerror quickly sees the tension in Geno and grabbing Bluebird, went to stand behind Fresh and Deccan. Honey and Parrot copied their brothers when they joined, they had not to notice Error had failed to hug Bluerror, they did see how the glitches were just staring and wisely said nothing. 

"*hey!" Red says coming over with his two shins following behind him, Doc was close at their heels chatting with his brother Guard. Edge was following, listening to something Grim was saying as he floats overhead. 

Red did not read the mood walks right in front of Geno, only for Reaper to glare at him. Doc seeing the deadly glare, rushed forward and grabbing his mate from behind, pulls him so that they were standing on the other side of Geno. Guard, Edge and Grim saw this weird behaviour but thankfully also saw that the others were standing back so came to stand behind Red and Doc with their shins.

...Error was surrounded in a semi-circle and everyone was staring at him...

"*i-i-i!" Error began but shut his jaws.

"*did ya voice glitch and get stuck!? ha!" Red laughs from the back and he got a pointed look from Doc making him keep his mouth jaw.

Error gives him a glare and then looks to Geno, Fresh, After and Bro...

"*wait! when did after and bro get there?!" Error cries out pointing between Geno and Fresh where his third half piece of himself was standing with his true brother. 

"*shortcut." After told him simply with a half shrug, Bro just laughed and gave him a wave. 

Error rattles loudly and then shaking his skull he was filled with DETERMINATION.

"*i have a mate!" Error announced as loudly as his glitched up voice would allow, "and i'm brewing!"

Error was brewing... which made him female at the moment. Her voice was too glitched to notice and her body did not even appear to have changed. 

Stunned silence. 

Error felt sweat roll down her temple at the blank stares she was getting. 

Geno gave her a sweet smile, then blindly reaches out for her mate and tugs at her robes. 

"*excuse us for a moment." Geno told Error kindly and tugs harder at Reaper's robes, "i just need to do something with reaper."

A black mist appears and covers them both and then the two brewing females were gone.

"OH NO! THIS IS NOT GOOD!"Grim suddenly cries out and vanishes in his own black mist.

Error turns to After who was staring a little stunned- the ERROR could not tell with he was thinking or feeling since she cut herself off her emotion to her Soul Brothers, but After much have had the mental and emotionally backlash from Geno and maybe Fresh. 

After takes Bro's hand and vanishes in a short cut before Error could read his expression. 

Doc and Red were looking shocked- which turned to anger. Red would never say it aloud and nor would Error, but they were better friends than they would care to admit. 

Doc gives her a rough smile and took off without saying anything, pulling Red along just as he was about to shout by the looks of it. 

Guard and Edge scroop up the forgotten shins and turn and vanish. 

Error glances to the other side, Bluebird and behind the nervous looking Parrot and Honey who was standing at a distance from the now glitching Bluerror who looked ready to explode- the second mega-glitch disappears in a large blue screen. 

"we better go inform core of this." Honey said loudly with a huge sigh, then frowning at Error, he turns and leaves the realm. 

Bluebird looks to his brother and he nods his skull, Parrot takes him by the hand and leaves too. 

Error now looks to Fresh... who was standing there with blank glasses... never a good sign. 

"*see you later bro." Fresh grumbles through gritted teeth and then vanishes in purple smoke... which was odd, Fresh normally leaves in a colourful one, purple smoke normally meant his VIRUS was starting to go airborne which mainly happened when he was threatened or insanely angry.

Deccan was the only one remaining... the pair stood in an empty party that was set up for a grand party... and she just realizes that maybe she should have told them one by one...

"*so... i think everyone is gonna be a while..." Error questions Deccan who merely smiles at her, "want some cake?"

The two went over to the food table together and wordlessly ate some chocolate cake.

"*So..." Deccan starts awkwardly, "Can I ask... who?"

Error smiles at him sweetly, "*it's lust."

"*Lust?!" Came the small shocked voice, the two skeletons spun around and look down to see the surprise Goth standing... 

Error had forgotten about him, in fact, she was willing to bet he had made himself invisible. Goth stares at him, jaw dropped.

"*Bu-but! Lust is someone you _hate_!!" Goth points out shaking his skull and blinking in confusion, "You said you wouldn't touch Under Tale in a million years!"

Goth spun around and vanishes in a wave of white and black glitches, leaving the two skeleton staring...

"*ugh. he'll tell geno." Error growls out darkly, she turns to look to Deccan... who was no longer there, "and he'll tell fresh."

Error began to munch on his cake happily, forgetting all the world around him... then he remembers he had left his mate waiting and quickly opens a portal for her to stroll in.

"*oh? darling. where is everyone?" Lust questions gazing around the empty party area.

"*they all went to think about it." Error told her mate with a smirk, then gazes down at Lust bare centre. Like Geno and Reaper, Error and Lust had fallen at the same time. 

During the time they are soulings there was still a chance to start brewing but once the fossils start and the skeleton key form, skeleton won't make love during this time... and it seemed that while Lust was brewing, her heat did not affect her. 

Lust jokingly told Error to make her brew every time she stopped brewing... skeletons live for hundreds of years and could have up to nine shins at a time. 

Error was so glad she was joking. 

Lust went over to her mate and leans against her, the high heels she was wearing made the heat skeleton be able to reach Error's teeth for a kiss since the ERROR was taller than the normal Sans. 

Suddenly her phone went and Error realizing it was her best friend Nightmare. 

Quickly answering the phone the Error blinks at his panicked tone.

"*error! is this working! error! i hope you can hear me!" Nightmare shouts down the other end, there was strange static blocking his words, "the multiverse is collapsing. worlds are deleting without warning. holes of the void are opening at random. viruses are spreading like mad." Nightmare quickly tells him, then lets out a huge sigh, "my brother and i have joined forces against this new threat. but it seems to be happening from everywhere at once. we are at a lost ####"

Error blinks at the sudden silence and static, she looks to Lust who was leaning against her still, who tilts her skull in question. 

"#### and core is opening their doors to not this me. but everyone." Nightmare's voice continues on, "'good' or 'bad' alike. but i shall be going with my brother to under starlight. and error. if you are still alive. i pray you make it safely inside. i am sorry i can not come to get you myself. it happened too fast... and there is not much time. i just wanted to tell you. you were one of my bes-"

The call was cut off...

"*the hell is going on?" Error snaps at the phone, then Lust's phone went on, making strange beeping noises, "what's that?"

"*a 'call to all' noise. all original sans of an au has it built-in." Lust explains bringing the phone out and opening up the message, "its just a request for everyone to run to the nearest safe zone."

"*'safe zones' there are safe zones?" Error asks looking surprised at this, "how comes i don't know about this?"

"*because you're not meant to darling." Lust told her with a giggle, "the safe zones are mainly the last line of defence against destroyers and viruses."

"*...let me text everyone. then we'll go." Error told her mate with a heavy sigh, "just want to know if 'mare and his boys are ok."

Lust returns her phone and then reaches inside her subspace pulling out a strange device, "*this allows us entry to starlight."

Error nods her skull as she finishes the text to her mad family.

And Lust raises device and a purple portal oval opens in front of them- the pair went inside and on the other end was pure chaos. Monsters and humans were running around, there were screaming, shouting, crying creatures everywhere. Error grabs into her mate's arm not wanting to be touched by any of them as if was packed.

"*jam tart." Error hisses to her mate glitching like mad, almost ready to crash- someone knocked into her from behind and the ERROR crashes. 

REBOOT 

Error blinks away the ERROR signs that blocked her already limited vision and sat up... she did not even realize she was laying down. When the sound of her own static cleared she listens intently, she detected familiar voices all around. 

"*are you alright darling?" Came the voice of her mate.

Leaning towards it she grumbles darkly out.

Blinking she sees Lust grim expression and frown. 

"*is it ok to crash while brewing?" Lust asks in worry, looking down at her red jumper where her key was hidden beneath.

"*...i don't know." Error admits and then quickly looks around at her surroundings. They seemed to be in a strange office, "nightmare!"

Nightmare turns to look at the sound of his name being called, then hurries over to his friend.

"*glad you are awake." Nightmare told him, his brother Dream was following behind him smiling bitterly. Error raises a brow at her presence. 

"*It is a shame that the end of our existence was what brings us back together." Dream sighs with a heavy sigh and Nightmare rolls his eye, no doubt have been hearing this a lot. 

"*error. do you have any idea what could be causing all of this?" Nightmare questions him and suddenly the room fell silent.

Error blinks when suddenly she could see once more and turns to her mate who had placed her glasses on. She could see that many of the original AUs Sans were here, all staring at him. Ink even stood there staring at him, getting close to Dream. 

"*sorry. this is my fault." Error told them with a sigh, at that moment everyone looked ready to kill her, "well... sort of..."

Now everyone just looked confused. 

Lust clears her voice, "*you all know that me and error have been dating." there were a few gasps but most of them nod their skulls, "well... error chose to inform her brothers had she was brewing-"

"*ERROR HAS BROTHERS!?", "*did ya say 'her'? female?!","*dating? really? why didn't i know?!", "*BREWING? THERE IS GOING TO BE MORE DESTROYERS?", "*well, there might be more if the error has brothers!", "error is female. is brewing. has brothers. with lust!", "*dating lust! the whore!" -

"* **_shut up!_** " Nightmare roars at them, "you are going to get us all killed if you continue. think about it. the errors brothers are not normally destroyers. but they have chosen to now. because the error is dating someone. if you bad mouth the error. they might not stop!"

Silence fell upon the room once more.

Dream steps forward and kneels down in front of the sofa that Error had been placed on during her crash. 

"*Can you stop them?" Dream questions her seriously while staring intently into her sockets. 

Error held his gaze.

"*just so we're clear. error is my mate." Lust says getting up and flopping down on her mate's lap, breaking their strange moment. 

With a loud snort, Error brings out his phone and calls Geno, then held it to her 'ear'. She answered after the first ring. 

"*hi brother. can ya stop destroying the multiverse." Error asks sweetly, smiling brightly at those in the room, "and the others. if ya ain't mind calling everyone?"

Error listens to her brother's voice... which really was not a voice at this point. 

"*huh? yeah. i'm in under starlight. ok." Error said and ends the call, "she said. give her a sec to call everyone. and she's gonna come pick us back."

There was a strange silence once more. 

Lust moves slightly on her lap and Error could tell her mate was nervous about meeting her brothers finally.

"*don't worry. ya do fine. my brothers ain't that scary." Error told her softly, of course, the way her voice worked, everyone in the room hears and stares at her in disbelief... even Lust. 

"*...darling. my sweet love." Lust says with a smile as she turns in her lap, "you do realize that your brothers and other family members are currently ripping the multiverse and beyond to pieces because their beloved v.2 has a mate and is brewing?"

"*What does 'v.2' mean?" Ink wonders aloud making everyone turn to him, "What? I can't be the only one who wants to know." 

Suddenly the ceiling glitches in on itself and a strange glitch came floating dowards- one socket one red, the other blue, red strings came from his mouth and were connected to his fingers. Glitches and numbers covered his forms. 

Everyone jumps and encircles the newcomer... it was clear this was the ERROR's brother. 

"*Who are you meant to be?" Ink said looking on with interest.

"* **_Fatal_ERROR > _**" The glitching skeleton answers with a bold smirk, then with a flicker a skeleton that looked right out of a genocide run was standing there calmly and smiling kindly at them, "sweetpea. let's go home." 

"*'Sweetpea'!?" Ink says laughing out loud at the terrifying ERROR's nickname.

Error almost groans, she knew that the Artist was going to be calling her that for a while to come. 

Standing up with Lust in her arms, she hurries over to Geno. Her brother took one look at the heat skeleton and smiles... of course, Geno was someone who always masks how she truly felt, so while Error had cut off her emotions from her brother, she had no idea what she was feeling. 

A black mist opens up and they go through it- Error gives a quick nod to Nightmare as he went.

"*please don't think we did that because we're angry..." Geno's first words to Lust was, the came into the party area and there was a huge sign across the trees' which read: congratulations error and lust. 

"*well. she was for an hour." Reaper told them as she floats above, "then we realized that if ya brewing. ya needed to break. so we decided to chop the numbers down."

Error blinks... and then it clicked what they meant. They had just flattened almost half of the multiverse, deleted some more and even more had viruses. Depending what the virus was, it would help or harm the multiverse- the ERROR was willing to be it was not harming. 

Fresh was suddenly there, staring at Lust, "*i refuse to call ya mother or father."

"*what's that sweets?" Lust says looking at him in confusion. 

Error realized that while she told her mate that all the one from After Tale was technically just another part of her, she failed to explain that Fresh view her as his mother/father.

"*...that's for another day." Error told Lust with a sigh, who raises a brow and said nothing, "oh. geno. like what happened with you and reaper. the same has happened with us."

Error points to the skeleton key that was clear on Lust's open tank top.

Geno's drop partly slightly but she quickly smiles. 

Error looks beyond her two brothers, staring at the rest of her 'family' all chatting happily once more about the newest family members. 

"*welcome to my family lust." Error told her with a sweet smile, "we should bring ya brother when they've gotten used to ya."

Lust smiles in delight, it was hard for her for anyone to be just friends with. Some treated her like a disease while looking treated her like a toy. 

Error ...had been a whole different story, but Lust was so insanely happy that she had found love in her. 

Hand in hand the pair went over to the family, ready to get to know each other a little more. 


End file.
